


More

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph demands more, and Sokka is more than willing to give it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

“More?” Sokka asked, looking up at her. Her stomach muscles clenched and tightened in anticipation. He loved looking at her like this. Tough, strong Toph, naked, passionate, vulnerable, a complete hedonist…and absolutely _his._

Not that he’d tell her that out loud. He valued his life too much.

“ _More…_ ” she sighed, head tilting back into the pillows as her legs quivered. She clenched up around his head and he gently pressed his thumbs into the soft of her inner thigh, pushing her open again.

He lapped at her flesh in soft strokes, tongue gently pressing at the slick, distended bud of her clitoris. She tasted sweet and fine, like heady wine left to breathe. When his tongue pushed into her opening, the warm flavor of her body burst onto his tongue. He moaned, stroking in and out of her in a series of swirling licks.

“ _Sokka_ …” she mumbled around a bitten lip, her hips rising and falling to meet the steady, shallow penetration of his tongue. He dipped his finger through the wetness coating her thighs, and then dragged it down her slit and against the puckered flesh of her anus.

His wet finger circled her, and then gently pushed inside. She shuddered then, strong hand tugging on his ponytail, pressing his face into her in a desperate bid for more. She was tight, his finger slowly working in and out of her, massaging, pressing, drawing out startled little gasps as her knees drew up and her rough feet dug into the bed. Her hips rolled in tiny movements, working his finger deeper inside.

The sight of her so aroused, a flush high in her cheeks, dark hair unbound and tangled around her face, her lip bitten to blood, caused a fire in his spine that spread outward in hot waves. His cock twitched, aching for relief.

He swirling his tongue inside of her one last time, and then closed his lips around her clit with a hard suck that tumbled an unintelligible curse from her bloody lips. He released her, his finger still slowly massaging in and out of her, and sat up on his knees and pressed the centers of their bodies together.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she said as he leaned forward. Her blind eyes were half-open in arousal, a fine sheen of sweat beginning to pop out on her forehead. The air in his apartment was hot and muggy and it smelled of arousal, melting candlewax and the salty scent of the bay just beyond his open window.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered and then his mouth teased hers with a grazing kiss. She followed him as he retreated, seeking a deeper joining of lips and tongue. Frustrated, she blew out a breath and groaned, shifting restlessly around his slowly teasing finger.

“Sokka _, dammit…_ ”

“Tell me what you want, Toph,” he whispered against her ear, satisfied to see the wave of goosebumps that crested over her skin at the touch of his breath.

“ _More_ ,” she said as her hands slid down his flanks and gripped his hips for one possessive moment, and then followed the muscular cut of his abs to the tumescent, throbbing flesh between his legs.

Her fingers closed around his cock with a tight, sure grip and he bit back a curse as he immediately twitched, pleasure striking like a serpent. He withdrew his finger as she dragged the underside of his cock down the wet slit of her body. She rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, making them both tense, and then, with barely a twitch of their hips, she joined them.

He sank inside of her scorching hot, wet channel with a soft sigh of relief. She was warm, gripping and slick. Toph’s hand stroked up the center of his body as he came to rest half-way inside of her. His hands pressed into her hips as she reached around and sank her fingernails into the hard globes of his ass.

With a painful bite and a sharp motion from the both of them, he slid in balls deep, knocking a soft sound from her lips as her legs tightened on his hips. He shifted against her, grinding in soft little circles. He loved this feeling, of being inside of her, of watching the pleasure build in her expression.

The searing, slick friction between them was marvelous. Every twitch of his hips made her muscles clench around him, greedy with need. He withdrew until only the thick tip of his cock was inside of her and stilled. Toph shivered in protest, a dissatisfied noise breaching her bitten lip as she shifted around him in restless distress.

Her fingers found his hands on her hips and she dug her nails in hard enough to leave little white half-moon prints. “Sokka…you bastard…”

He chuckled, wincing as she glared at him through a snarl of her hair that had fallen across her red, sweaty cheek. Her legs unhooked from his hips and her toes dug into the bed as she lifted herself against him, thrusting herself onto his length with an impatient, lusty sigh.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” he hitched out through his teeth, his hips moving in tiny tremors. One of his hands spread on her lower belly, flattening down gently as she worked herself backward and forward with tiny rolls of her hips. His thumb slipped downward and rubbed through her folds until he found her clit.

Toph hissed at the sensation, back bowing, her legs falling open again. He rubbed her clit once, twice, and then released her with a shudder as her slick muscles gripped him, pulsating around him.

Sokka leaned over her, their chests pressing together. He kissed her hard, their tongues twisting together in tight press as Toph shifted beneath him. He gripped the underside of one knee, opening her to him as he plunged a little deeper, a little faster. Her arms wrapped around him as she bucked beneath him, breathing hard against his mouth.

“ _More_ ,” she demanded with a tug of his lip and then gripped his hips with her thighs. She rolled him over in the bed and he landed on his back beneath her with a groan. The move had disengaged them, but she gripped his slippery cock, repositioned herself and slid down his length as her tongue poked between her teeth. “ _Mmmm_ …”

Toph circled her hips, riding him slow and deep as his hands spread on her waist and up to her breasts. She covered his hands with her own as he palmed her, squeezing, massaging, making her nipples hard. When he sat up on his elbow and tugged her forward, her arms threaded around his neck. He drew the peak of one breast into his mouth and sucked on it hard enough to make her gasp. Her hips ground faster against his, hard and deep.

A few moments later, her hand flattened on his chest, shoving him roughly onto his back. She kept her hand there, riding him with a steady pulse of her hips. She reached behind her, and gripped his balls, tugging on them, rolling them in her fingers until his mouth fell open and his eyes nearly crossed.

“Toph…”

“More?” she countered with a mischievous grin, sweat rolling down the center of her sleek body. It was too much. He reached up, grabbed her hair and wrenched her across his sweaty chest. Their mouths met and battled. He kissed her deep, desperately. Her tongue flicked his, delving as they moaned together. His hips shifted off of the bed and he pounded into her in steady strokes.

Toph’s body gave a shudder and she released his mouth. She breathed raggedly against his ear and whispered little encouragements that were mostly breathless variations of his name. Her mouth latched onto his shoulder, teeth digging in just enough to send ripples of pleasure from his nipples to his balls and back. Just when he was sure she was about to break, he slowed his hips and stilled beneath her.

She turned her head and let out an angry, protesting sound, teeth gritted.

“More?” he said in a rough rasp and then caught her lower lip and tugged on it with his teeth. She pressed the heel of her hand into his chest and lifted herself. They moved against one another, slowly, her hips rocking back and forth.

“This feels so good…” she mumbled as his hand spread up the center of her sweaty body again. She caught his hand and sucked his index finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled against his fingertip as she drew his digit deep into her mouth. When she released him, he grinned and slid his hand around to her buttocks. He tugged her down across his chest again as his wet finger prodded against the tight opening of her anus once more.

She let out a shaky breath as he slipped his finger inside of her tight channel and left it there. His hips shifted up off of the bed in a steady beat. Her mouth opened in a wordless expression as he filled her to the brim. When he withdrew his finger and added another, she hung her head, her hips rolling back to meet the slow, double penetration of his cock and his fingers.

“More of this?” he whispered in her ear and the Earthbender nodded, swallowing shallowly. He kissed her, slow and unhurried, lingering, enjoying the way he was making her shiver uncontrollably.

Then he withdrew his fingers and lifted her up to pull out of her body. He turned them on the bed and for once she didn’t protest. Her hands gripped the churned up covers as he pushed her up onto her elbows and knees. He kissed the hollow beneath her ears, her shoulders, the sweaty curve of her spine and then slipped his tongue down the round perfection of her ass.

His teeth sank into her flesh and she flinched, gasping. His hand slipped down between her legs and his thumb grazed her clit again. She was dripping wet, her thighs slippery and flushed red. His mouth slipped down her flared buttocks and his tongue dragged down into the valley between her cheeks. Toph gave a moan as his tongue darted into the tight opening there in little flicks. His thumb worked her clit in little circles as she twitched on the bed.

He pulled his tongue out of her and kissed the inside of her thighs, then pulled the flesh into his mouth. Toph hung her head and quivered as his thumb mercilessly circled. Just when he was sure she couldn’t take it any longer, he released her with a sweet kiss to her thigh, and then sat up on his knees behind her.

He gripped his cock, sliding it along her wet slit, coating himself in her wetness. Then he licked his fingers, and spread his saliva on the opening between her buttocks.

“Sokka…”

“You want me to stop?” he asked hoarsely, the tip of his cock against her opening.

“N…no…  Just… _Slowly_ , okay?” she said in a tremulous voice. She was nervous, he realized, and somehow the thought of the usually sure and confident Toph being nervous made his heart ache. He bent, and kissed her shoulder again, then gripped her hip, and slowly, ever so slowly, entered her.

She was incredibly tight, squeezing around him like a vice. Toph gasped and pushed her face into the blankets, her hips twitching as she tried to retreat. He held her steady with one hand, shivering in place as her inner muscles clamped around him.

He moved slowly, centimeter by centimeter, and stopped when the head of his cock was all the way inside of her. He stilled, adjusting to the feel, letting her adjust to the fullness of him inside of her. His hips twitched involuntarily and the effect on her was immediate. She shuddered and cried out, her voice muffled as she bit down on the blankets.

“Is it too much? Does it hurt?” he whispered, muscles quivering, sweat dripping as he tried to keep himself still.

“Yes and no…” she gasped, breathing heavily as she turned her head. “I… Don’t stop.”

He slowly pushed forward another inch, she shuddered around him with a gasping sound that wasn’t quite pain and wasn’t quite pleasure. He started thrusting into her in tiny movements, afraid to go deeper, of hurting her.

Toph was very still, breathing hard and shallow with each thrust, little gasps leaving her. In an effort to give her relief, he reached around and slid his fingers between her legs again. He rubbed her slick flesh in steady strokes and she responded almost immediately to the stimulation.

She moved against him in that same restless motion as before, pressing back against him. He moved deeper into her and they both gasped. He withdrew and then smoothly thrust back into her tight ass.

“ _Mmm_ …don’t stop…” she mumbled, hanging her head as her hips pulsed against his. He thrust faster, in shorter strokes as his fingers rubbed her clit with a relentless pressure, then slid back along her dripping, swollen flesh and sank deep inside of her hot, wet channel. His thumb strafed her clit as she gave a gasping, strangled sound and thrust herself against his hand and then back onto his hard cock.

Hot fingers of pleasure swelled in him, raking down his spine, pressing low in his groin as Toph’s already tight body pulsated around his with a gripping sensation. His fingers massaged in and out of her, drawing out a moan. She shivered, teetering on the brink of orgasm as he filled her.

Everything was wet friction and gripping, squeezing pleasure as he wrapped his other arm around her narrow waist and jerked her back against him, sheathing himself firmly inside of her. She trembled, fretting against him. His mouth landed on the back of her shoulder and he bit down hard enough to make her writhe on his cock.

“Come with me,” he managed, breathless, sweat greasing their bodies as they slid against one another.

“ _Yes…_ ” she moaned and convulsed, hitching in little breaths through her teeth. His speed increased, fucking her with a single goal in mind. He felt her clenching up around his thrusting fingers as his thumb rubbed at her furiously, moaning as an orgasm rose in her like an earthquake. Her body squeezed around his, tight and hard. It was too much. He came inside of her with a hard thrust that drove them both down onto the mattress.

He spilled inside of her with a hot spurt as she shuddered beneath him, his hand clamped beneath their bodies and between her thighs, fingers still inside of her. He stilled, groaning as her body milked his, her hips still moving, still slowly fucking him with little trembles.

He breathed moistly into her ear as he tried and failed to lift off of her. She breathed into the mattress, seemingly unable to do anything but exist. After nearly two minutes, his breathing steadied out and he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, and then his arm out from beneath her. He sat up and gently pulled his softening cock out of her tight opening and watched as pearly liquid dribbled sluggishly down her inner thighs.

Sokka sat back on his knees between her legs as Toph lay on her belly beneath him, little trembles still wracking her lithe frame. Concern immediately crowded out the bone-deep satisfaction of an orgasm well done, and he leaned forward, pushing her sweaty, tangled hair away from her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder gently, his fingers stroking her sides.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Toph let out a sigh and shook her head as she turned it to the side. Her blind eyes were soft and there was a satiated gleam in them. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I liked that a little too much,” she said, biting down on her already abused lip. He grinned and kissed her ear. “You’re a bad influence on me, Councilman Sokka.”

“Am I, Chief Bei Fong?” he said as she rolled in place beneath him. She winced a little as her sore body twinged.

“You know you are. And you know what a greedy, addictive personality I have. When I find something I enjoy…I want more of it.”

“More?”

Toph reached up, caught him by his tangled ponytail and dragged him down over top of her. She nipped his lower lip and then grinned in a way that he knew meant trouble. He returned the expression with a huffing laugh.

“ _More._ ”

_(end)_


End file.
